Girl Meets Money
Girl Meets Money is the twenty-seventh episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 48th episode overall. It aired on January 22, 2016 to 2.2 million viewers. Overview When Farkle’s dad makes a risky investment, Farkle becomes worried about what that might mean for his family. Plot TBA Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus *Mark Cuban as Himself *Bob Bancroft as FMRR Engineer (Conductor) Memorable Quotes International Premieres * June 13, 2016 (Israel) * August 25, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia *Production-wise, this marks the return of Auggie Matthews after his three-episode absence. *Third appearance of Stuart Minkus. *Ginger, Maya's pet ferret, returns, and is revealed to originally have found its way to the Hart household on its own. *First appearance of Farkle's room. His ceiling is a planetarium, which he tells Riley still considers Pluto as a planet. *Riley gets into playing Farkle's video game Zombies Eat Your Brains 4, screaming "Die, suckers! Die!!"; this is very similar to the season 7 BMW episode "They're Killing Us", when Morgan, who openly dislikes Topanga's choice of bridesmaid dresses, throws hers on the floor and beats it with a parasol shouting "Die, dress! Die!!" *Maya's apartment second appearance, last seen in Girl Meets World: Of Terror. She also mentions her leaky roof from Girl Meets the New Teacher, but it is repaired by the end of the episode. *Maya mentions the shopping spree Shawn gave her in Girl Meets Hurricane. *Like Rosie McGee in Girl Meets 1961, Maya dresses up as Audrey Hepburn (Breakfast At Tiffany's). *In the simulation of Maya's room Farkle sets up in his own, he has the drawing Maya gave him in Girl Meets Boy framed on the wall. *The guitar originally from May Clutterbucket in Girl Meets 1961, is also seen. *Riley makes up a song to apologize to the zombies she obliterated while playing Farkle's zombie video game. *Demolition is mentioned and the "bleh" T-shirt Riley bought there in Girl Meets Brother is seen again. *Farkle has a (rail-less) mini train in his home. *Another variation to the maxim that "People Change People," (from Girl Meets the Secret of Life) is introduced. *Mark Cuban is the sixth real life personality to play themselves on the series after Herbie Hancock, Jane Lynch, Sheppard, Perez Hilton, and Maddie & Tae. His credit reads "Mark Cuban as Mark Cuban." *Cuban's real life daughters, Alexis Sophia and Alyssa, cameo as themselves at Topanga's. Although their brother, Jake, also attended the taping, he did not make an appearance. . *Riley's brazen displays of her allegiance to the New York Knicks do little to affect Cuban (as the owner of the Dallas Mavericks) and are a callback to Girl Meets the New World. *Cuban helps Minkus and the Matthews establish the Minkus Family Foundation in an informal pitch session reminiscent of his television series Shark Tank. *Pitches From The Kids: **Riley-Replace Halloween with "Malaria Day."-Rejected. **Lucas-World Peace (without a clear plan to implement it). Rejected.. **Farkle-Invest in Maya Hart. Approved. **Maya-Fix what she can in her own life, and help other people when she can. Approved. *Jennifer Bassett Minkus can be seen in a family photo in Farkle's room. Gallery Transcript References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes